


indentation (in the shape of you)

by velvettongue



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Closet Sex, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-War, Smut, Song: Dress (Taylor Swift), Vaginal Fingering, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvettongue/pseuds/velvettongue
Summary: "There you are."Petra's eyes snapped open. She hadn't even heard the door."D-dorothea," she stuttered. She was humiliated to be found like this, a crumpled and horny mess on the supply closet floor.Thank goddes it was Dorothea, though.-or,Garreg Mach holds a celebratory post-war gala, andDorothea stuns, as always, in a beautiful new dress. She is so stunning, in fact, that it proves to be too much for her watching girlfriend to handle. Try as she might, Petra can not hold back and must find a way to satisfy her urges - that is, untill Dorothea finds her and gives her a helping hand.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	indentation (in the shape of you)

The ballroom was the jewel of the newly refurbished Monastery, and today a celebratory post-war gala put the majestic room to good use. Everything in the room seemed to sparkle, with nobles and commoners alike dressed in elaborate clothing made of expensive, or at least expensive-looking fabrics. Dazzling chandeliers hung from the ceiling, tables displayed food that glistened upon the Monastery's finest china. It was a beautiful setting, the buzzing air filling the walls as much an indication as anything. Even still, through all the wine-breath greetings and clicking heals, the jubilant dancing of old classmates and white-teethed smiles, Petra Macneary - standing on the sidelines in a woven, summery dress and intricate golden shoes - found she could only focus on one thing that night. Even as she only managed to catch glimpses of her, Petra's eyes went back to Dorothea every time. 

Dorothea seemed to constantly teleport to different parts of the room; standing poised as she chatted, tossing her hair over her shoulder and playing with her dangling gemstone earrings, her eyes crinkling as she laughed. Dancing, in the same captivating and effortless way she always had. A sway of the hips and turn of the head, bleeding into the music as if Dorothea controlled each note. Petra was mesmerised, just as she had been the first time she saw Dorothea dance. That first Garreg Mach ball might have been the first time Petra discovered that her feelings for Dorothea went beyond a casual friendship, Petra realized with a wistful smile. All of the students had been dancing together, laughing amiably as they switched partners. Petra felt lighter than she had in a while that evening, effortlessly gliding through the room with her new friends. And when it came time for Dorothea to reach for Petra, she was having too much fun to be embarrassed that her cheeks flushed red as her heart skipped a beat, to wonder why looking into her eyes felt so important, as if something significant settled within her. 

Petra was at the food table when she finally got a proper look at Dorothea. She was beautiful, as always. Her skin seemed to glow and her light green eyes gleamed, her cheeks were just a little pink and her thick brown hair tumbled down the curve of her back; she was radiant. And that _dress_. Petra had never seen it before, and Dorothea looked ethereal in it. It was a shade of deep green silk that hugged Dorothea's curves before flowing out just below her waist, the fabric folding and shining and cascading into a small, delicate sort of train behind her. It was simple but Dorothea wore it gorgeously, and Petra found herself watching hungrily. The dress hardly revealed much, but Petra looked at Dorothea's figure and then glanced up at her perfect face, watched her red-painted lips move and green eyes shine as she engaged in conversation, and her heart skipped a beat just like at that first Garreg Mach ball. Dorothea noticed Petra and grinned, catching her eye through the crowded room before she winked. Petra's cheeks flushed; she felt her arousal between her legs.

Petra turned away, focusing on a cheese platter. She mechanically spread brie-cheese on a cracker as images of Dorothea involuntarily flashed through her mind. That wink, her thick lashes brushing down. The way the green silk fell of her hip bone, catching the chandelier lights. Petra was ever-aware of her own warming cheeks. She ate her cheese and cracker and quickly downed a glass of champagne to loosen herself up, distract her. 

It didn't work. Petra caught another glance of Dorothea, this time dancing, and she couldn't help but think about the last time her and Dorothea had been together, the way Dorothea's body moved when not covered by elegant silk. Her heart seemed to beat in time with her dampened underwear as she remembered the muscles of Dorothea's writhing torso. Petra kissing the fullest part of her breast, sucking her nipple. Two finger pulsing within Dorothea's slick pussy. 

Petra's hands became warm and clammy, her spine tingling. Her hands shook as she recalled the unmistakable look of bliss on Dorothea's face, but she couldn't stop herself. She dared look in Dorothea's direction again, unable to tear her gaze away. Dorothea seemed to be teasing her at this point, dancing alone and looking right at Petra. The two women locked eyes and Dorothea grinned mischievously, holding their eye contact as she rolled her hips sensually, dragged her hands up either side of her figure. Petra let out an audible gasp and immediately felt embarrassed, even as her breathing became heavy and Dorothea continued to dance that way - in front of _everyone!_ Petra's shaking hands threatened to drop her champagne glass, and all Petra could do was turn away from Dorothea, clumsily crashing the glass down on the table much quicker than she meant to. If she could she would march over there and wrap herself around Dorothea. She would kiss her recklessly, taking every bit of her in. She would push her against the wall, pull her dress down to reveal her breasts, press her knee between her thighs-

Petra couldn't be in public like this. She didn't see anything as she stumbled through the room into the hall, her hand fumbling with the first door she came across. Petra found herself in a small, but rather well-lit and clean supply closet. She fell against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a few steadying breaths. Her hand immediately went under her skirt, calloused fingertips satisfying her thrumming pussy. She firmly circled her clit, and already her legs shook mildly. She slid down the cool wall as she easily slid two fingers inside her welcoming slit, her thumb pressed against her clitoris. Petra imagined Dorothea in there with her, their hips and breasts pressing against each other - she let out a gasp and let her mouth hang open as her free hand went down her loose dress to fondle her own breast, and her nipple immediately tingled and stood up. 

"There you are."

Petra's eyes snapped open. She hadn't even heard the door. 

"D-dorothea," she stuttered. She was humiliated to be found like this, a crumpled and horny mess on the supply closet floor.

Thank _goddes_ it was Dorothea, though. 

"I was wondering where you'd gone," Dorothea began a slow, sultry walk towards her. The door clicked as it closed.

Petra's mouth fell open a little as she watched. Her pussy was still throbbing acutely and Petra felt herself shiver, unbelievable anticipation seeping into and running through her veins. She had been trying and failing to repress a swelling lust for Dorothea from a distance all night, and now here she was - the closest she'd been since they split at the doors and Dorothea took off the jacket that hid the seemingly magic dress. 

Dorothea's eyes bore into a vulnerable Petra's and her lips delightedly flicked up, every inch of her expression magnifying the fact that it was just the two them, alone in this small space. As Petra watched Dorothea languidly walk towards her, her lust inflamed and amplified with each dress-shifting step. Dorothea's hips swayed, Petra's heart skipped every beat; Dorothea's dress shimmered, and Petra's lust spilled over, desperation over taking her. 

Petra moved quickly, regretful that her impatience cut the beautiful show short but her eyes so hungry they were practically glazed over. She pulled her in wordlessly and swallowed her in a deep kiss, Dorothea's mouth wet and warm. She kissed her like that, desperately deepening it more and more, until she couldn't breathe anymore. She then waited only a moment before she moved on to sucking on Dorothea's neck. Her clitoris still hummed, needing something, and she instinctively grinded against Dorothea's hip, feeling the cool silk through her own woven dress. 

Dorothea purred softly and laughed. "Wow babe, you're _horny_ today."

She kissed Petra's neck on the other side and briefly nibbled her ear, circling to stand behind Petra. She pulled Petra into her body and leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you let me help you?" She breathed into her ear, slipping Petra's dress off her shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

Petra nodded breathlessly as she felt the air hit her exposed skin, and Dorothea's fingers electrifyingly trailed down her torso to drop her underwear to her ankles. Dorothea mimicked the position she had found Petra in, her right hand sliding through Petra's bush and delving into slick folds as her left hand rubbed back up Petra's torso. She held her hand against her chest for a moment, feeling Petra's fluttering heartbeat, before she went to work on her boobs, interchangeably kneading the heavy breast and pinching the nipple. She found a rhythm within Petra too, curved figures pulsing against a soft wall as her thumb teased her clit. 

Petra's breathing was fast and heavy, punctuated by mewls and gasps that she could feel in her helpless facial expression almost as much as in her ignited skin, her bucking hips. Her hips strained, grinding forward, and Petra found the breath to utter just two words. 

"Deeper," she gasped, "harder." 

"Mmm, you whore." Dorothea muttered as she did just that. 

Dorothea pumped in and out of Petra mercilessly as the walls of her pussy seemed to suck in and out with her. She was consistent, hitting that same spongy spot that drove Petra crazy every time. 

A burning heat within Petra radiated off her overly-sensitive skin and a long, continuous moan escaped her in such a guttural way she couldn't even tell it came from herself, her muscled back tensing and arching. Dorothea marvelled at the sight, her own moan mingling with Petra's as her fingertips felt the heat of her back. She briefly traced the indent of Petra's spine before she began kissing Petra's neck from behind, wet lips sinking into and savouring soft skin.

"Dorothea," Petra panted as her whole body began to shake against Dorothea's, her heart beating in her ears and her clitoris pulsing in an all consuming way. The twisting warmth ignited within her torso caused her to twitch and contort, and her nipples only became more and more sensitive as Dorothea continued to play with them. 

Petra's voice was going higher, out of her control as she trembled and wailed, "Don't stop, I'm gonna - "

Petra was on the edge. A precarious, blissful edge, and then Dorothea's thumb just grazed Petra's throbbing clit as her fingernails barely trailed across her nipple, her lips sucking just below her jaw - and it was too much, more than enough to send Petra over. Pleasure seemed to rush into her centre from every inch of her body as Petra cried out a piercing, urgent shriek, her body jerking uncontrollably against Dorothea. She collapsed back against her triumphant girlfriend, her head resting back on her shoulder as she gasped, her whole body left shuddering and inflamed.

Dorothea panted along with Petra for a moment before gently kissing Petra's forehead and wiping baby hairs dampened with sweat out of her face. She carefully removed her fingers from her slit, let her other hand hang over Petra's breast casually. Petra's eyes were closed as her face faintly softened into a smile.

"That was quick," Dorothea mused, affectionately brushing her hands through Petra's hair and watching the gratified features of her face that she knew so well.

Petra let out a weak laugh. "You had me wound up all night," she responded, her voice still a little shaky. 

She stayed slumped against Dorothea like that for a few moments, regaining her breath. Once she was some sort of steadied, she cracked her eyes open and gazed up at Dorothea.

"You were just looking so pretty in that dress."

"Petra, dear," Dorothea grinned, and leaned in to speak directly into Petra's ear. _"I only bought this dress so you could take it off. "_

Petra immediately sat up, already turning around on her girlfriend.

"I think I can be doing that," she replied, grinning down at Dorothea. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing (or at least finishing and posting) smut so i hope this isn't too awful. feedback is appreciated! thank u for reading <3
> 
> also, i might continue this in a new chapter with petra taking the dress off ;) i already have some of it written


End file.
